Return to a Wedding
by Renee2
Summary: Carrie returns to Salem just in time for Sami & Austin's wedding where is Mike though?
1. Default Chapter

Return to A Wedding Chapter 1  
  
It was a beautiful spring day. Carrie stepped out of the Taxi, she was looking up at Saint Lukes Church. "I can't believe you let her take it this far" she replied under her breath. She slowly walked up the path and into the church looking around. It was only 9:00 in the morning, so noone was here yet exept the florists and decorators they wouldn't recognize her. She flashed back to hers and Austins wedding, then remembering what Mike had done. As she thought of Mike it brought a smile to her face, "I miss you and love you so much Michael" she whispered as her eyes watered up, but she wouldn't let herself cry. She quickly turned around and walked back to the cab. "Salem Inn Please" she quietly told the cab driver. "Sure thing Miss" The cab driver friendly replied. Carrie sighed and looked out the window. ~I Just need a shower and a long sleep that flight wiped me out. Then I'll be ready to face everyone~ Carrie thought.  
  
Sami looked up in the mirror, "I LOOK GREAT" she proudly said aloud, "This wedding is going to be the best of all time, especially outdoing My sister's lame wedding, stealing the groom" she replied rolling her eyes. ~Austin loved me and only me, Nicole better not try anything I know she's been up to something~ She thought to herself tossing her hair over her shoulder. Suddenly she heard a knock at the door, "Come in" Sami replied sweetly. "NICOLE! What are you doing here. Austin may have invited you but that doesn't mean I want you in here admiring me" She spat. "Now now Sami, you shouldn't be rude to your guests ESPECIALLY ME" she winked, " I just came to wish you well" Nicole smirked as she turned around and walked out. ~As if I'm really going to believe that, what are you up to NIKKI~ She thought glaring at the door. "Oh well there's nothing you can do AUSTIN is mine, and in a few hours it'll be legal" Sami laughed as she touched up her makeup.  
  
Carrie stepped out of the elevator carrying her new dress in hand and walked to the end of the hall to her room. She quickly did her makeup and had her black spagetti strap dress on, "Hmmm I do look d**n good If I say so myself" She smiled, "Well sister dear hope you'll be happy to see me" she smirked as she left the hotel room.  
  
St. Lukes was quickly filling up, John, Roman, Austin and Will were all outside of the main entrace greeting everyone. "Listen man, I don't want to bring up a sore subject but what about Carrie" John asked "Does she know whats going on?" "John I phoned her, and I got no answer, I did leave a message for her though. Maybe her and Mike went away." Roman answered, "Although, I do wish she could be here." Austin just glanced over with a strange look in his eyes, refusing to comment on the mention of Carrie. "Sorry Austin, but she is Sami's sister and your ex-wife. You can't avoid her forever." Roman stated. "I know Roman. Believe me I know." Austin answered.  
  
Everyone was inside waiting for the arrival of Sami just engaging themselves in small conversation. Nicole was sitting in the back row with a big smirk on her face.~ what is taking you so long?Maybe I should have brought you here myself~ Nicole thought to herself. Austin was standing where he should be when he suddenly started intently staring at the entrance of Saint Lukes. "Austin? Austin? Whats wrong?" John and Phillip relied, then the followed his gaze at which the found Carrie standing at the entrace. "Carrie...." Austin whispered as he began walking down the isle towards her. 


	2. Return to a Wedding Chapter 2

Return to a wedding ~ Chapter 2  
  
Carrie walked into the chapel, she had originally planned on just sneaking in and sitting in the back row so she could deal with everyone after the wedding. But no, Austin spotted her immediately. ~Damn! Guess I have to deal with this now.~she thought to herself. Austin was swiftly walking towards her, and the whole church was staring at her. She looked down at her dress nervously double checking her appearance, and then looked right into Austin's eyes with a cold expression. "Carrie" Austin breathed,"You're here. I..I..I just didn't expect you to come."  
  
Carrie just stared at him and sighed, "Austin, Sami is my sister. And I'd like to think we parted on somewhat good terms, besides Dad invited me." "I see. Carrie listen, I..." Austin started as he was suddenly  
  
interupted by Sami charging out of the brides room.  
  
"I thought I heard your voice." Sami stated. "Yep It's me Sami," Carrie smiled. "Did you miss me?" "Carrie why would you ever come to see my wedding to Austin. I don't remember inviting you! How did you find out?" Sami hissed. Carrie just smiled upon the realization that Sami had not changed. ~ I should have known~ Carrie thought to herself. "Hmmmm bad luck Sami, you're not supposed to see the groom before hand, Austin saw me before our wedding look how that turned out" Carrie replied as she smirked at Sami. Sami just glared at her, "Are you going to answer me Carrie! What are you doing here??" she spat."Sami i wouldn't miss this wedding for the world!" Carrie laughed, "Besides you're my sister." Carrie answered sweetly. "Fine. Stay then. But  
  
don't think I'm buying you're innocent routine Carrie." Sami growled as she stormed back intothe bride's room.  
  
Carrie started to walk away but Austin grabbed her,"Not so fast Carrie!! Mind telling me where your boyfriend IS?" "He couldn't make it, I know you would've loved for him to be  
  
here but he just couldn't make it, sorry!" she replied Pulling her arm away and walking down the isle towards her seat. Austin followed right behind her and came to her seat, "You better not be here to try to make Sami paranoid, and by the way you sure have changed from the sweet woman I once knew."He replied. "The sweet person you once knew?" Carrie laughed mocking him, "You mean the naive woman you continually fed lies to? Yeah I have changed, I'm not an idiot Austin. Now get on with your wedding and don't worry about me!" "Fine Carrie. If thats the way you want to play it." he  
  
replied stepping away and walking back up the isle.  
  
Roman got up and walked down the isle towards Carrie and sat down beside her, "Pumpkin you made it!" He exclaimed giving her a big hug, "I've really missed you honey." "I missed you too dad."Carrie replied. "Honey you don't look too happy." "I just got through talking with Sami and Austin, Sami wasn't too pleased to see me to say the least. But what else should I expect." Carrie replied. Roman just sighed and put his arm around his daughter, "I'm sorry honey. So tell me where is Mike? I assumed he would be with you. Or did he just decide not to come under the circumstances?" Roman inquired. "He couldn't make it." Carrie simply stated. "Why?" Roman asked.  
  
"It's a long story Dad. I'll fill you in later." Carrie responded. "Sure honey. I know this couldn't have been easy for you to come here today." he smiled. "Thanks Dad."  
  
A few minutes after Roman left, the music began and Sami and Roman appeared making their waydown the isle. Just as Sami & Austin were getting to their vows, Kate stepped in the chapel with the door still open. Austin's face immediately lit up, obviously happy to see that his mother had decided to come to the wedding. Kate immediately spoke up, "Austin I know you're probably thinking that I've changed my mind about your wedding to Sami, but that simply isn't so." Kate smiled. You see I have some amazing news, and I figured it was worth interupting your wedding over.Infact I'm sure its enough to ruin your wedding over" Kate replied with a big grin on her face.  
  
Austin automatically got a confused look on his face,"Mom what do you mean...." he started. Kate just smiled, and opened the door. A nurse then appeared wheeling a man in.... Lucas Roberts and slowly a man entered right behind him. A blonde haired man, a man that Carrie noticably reacted to. 


	3. Return to a Wedding Chapter 3

Return to a Wedding ~ Chapter 3  
  
Carrie slowly stood up almost in a trance watching the blonde man, he hadn't seen her though which she was thankful for. As soon as she took her eyes off of him she noticed Sami and Austin storming down the isle towards Kate and Lucas, Sami shooting Carrie a dirty look as she passed. Austin looked at Lucas he looked out of it, barely concious. "Mom what is the means of this, you are making a scene. And why have you brought Lucas here he doesn't even look like he should be out of the hospital!" Austin replied as he looked past Lucas and the nurse, "And why the hell did you bring HIM along with you? He may be Lucas' brother but he is not mine!! He has betrayed me in the worst way, and he isn't welcome here!!!" Austin shouted, his tone noticable becoming louder and more irritable. "I am here for Lucas, he needs a professional to monitor his health while he is outside of the hospital! Otherwise I would not be here, I'm not here to interfere with you're life Austin, why would I want to?" The man replied starting to walk towards Austin, but Kate stopped him. "Knock it off, Austin this has nothing to do with him. This has to do with you and Sami, end of story." Kate snapped. Austin was a bit taken aback, but was some how managing to keep Sami quiet, he kept whispering something to her and amazingly it was working. "Okay Mom, then get on with it!" Austin grumbled.  
  
"Alright honey, just a second." Kate replied as she looked past Austin and made a motion to someone, the someone being Nicole, she got up from her seat and made her way down the isle. Austin and Sami both looked behind them to see who Kate was motioning to, they both were rightfully shocked. "NICOLE?NICOLE?? I KNEW YOU WERE UP TO SOMETHING!!" Sami started yelling breaking lose from Austin, but he quickly grabbed hold of her again. "Sami, SHUT UP you little tramp. I'm sure you and Austin will both be interested in how Nicole is involved in all of this" Kate winked.  
  
Austin was suddenly glaring at Mike, suspecting he had something to do with this. He seemed to have blocked out what Sami was trying to say to him, he slowly looked behind him looking at Carrie. ~Why weren't Carrie & Mike together?~ He wondered. He watched her, she had looked back a couple of times at them but was obviously nervous about something.  
  
"AUSTIN!! Don't you think you should be concentrating on why YOUR mother is trying to ruin our wedding instead of spying on Carrie the woman who cheated on you!" Sami screamed. "Don't you start with me Sami! If my moms here to ruin our wedding, I wonder what she could possibly have, maybe you LIED to me yet again, just like you always do! Don't you dare throw Carrie in my face! What you did was ten times worse ! I'm not even sure if.." Austin shouted suddenly catching himself, thinking he had better stop now. "You're not even sure if WHAT? WHAT Austin! What were you going to say? And what I did was ten times worse? THAN Carrie?? How dare you! You are such a liar, you've been feeding me bull all this time!" Sami cried.  
  
Sami was now crying, while still arguing with Austin, "Well, maybe we won't need to do anything, Sami may very well ruin this wedding on her own!" Kate laughed. "Shut up Mom!" Austin snapped, "Just be quiet Sami. Mom I don't want to hear what you have to say alright. I don't care! Whatever it is I'm fine with it, just leave please!" Austin shouted. "Why Austin? If you're so sure its nothing, why not let me tell Sami. Unless of course You're worried about something you did?" Nicole replied cutting in. "Nicole stay out of this! And I thought I told you it would be best if you didn't come to the wedding!?" Austin shouted. "What? She told me YOU invited her! What is really going on here Nicole? Sami demanded."Forget about it Sami, Come on lets just -" Austin started explaining. "NO! I want to hear what Nicole has to say, and why is Lucas here!! Nicole says you invited her, but then you contradict her, whats up with that hubby? Huh?? You better answre or Nicole WILL!!" Sami screamed. "Austin listen I'm sorry! But even if I didn't come today, Lucas would have." Nicole explained. "Nicole shut up! You shouldn't have came irrelevant of what Lucas is doing here!" Austin replied angrily. "JUST SAY IT ALREADY I'M TIRED OF THIS!!!!" Sami yelled obviously getting more angry.  
  
Suddenly Roman, Marlena and John made their way up the isle, "Honey is everything alright down here? Why are Mike and Lucas here? Is Lucas even able to be here? I though that...-" Marlena started. "No just please go sit down and let me handle this!" Sami shouted calmly but firmly. "Okay honey...." Marlena and Roman both said at once, giving each other a worried look as they all started back to their seat. "Nicole Lucas spit it out and I mean NOW!" Sami roared. "Sami look you know me if anything were to happen it would usualy..-" Austin began, "Usually WHAT? Usually be MY fault? Not a good way to cover genius!" Sami spat, "Lucas, tell me and tell me now!" "Fine Sami, You see. First thing is first Your fiance brought Will to see me about a month ago Sami. And I must say he said some interesting things, all of which Nicole can confirm!" Lucas started with a slight weakness which was shown. "AND???What happened?" Sami demanded. Austin went to touch Sami's shoulder but she jerked away, Austin frowned knowing there was nothing he could do at this point. "Sami, Austin admitted to me that he does NOT love you, nor has he ever. Infact, he admitted that not only was he only marrying you for Will, but he is in love with Nicole! They slept together after Victor kicked her out Sami!"  
  
Carrie started walking towards them, feeling she didn't need to be there any longer and she certainly wasnt interested in being apart of this BS. Just as Sami was about to lunge for Nicole, Carrie stepped in front of her. "Something wrong sister dear?" Carrie smiled, "Finally got bit in the butt, by you're own nastiness huh Sami? Well I for one couldn't be more pleased!" Carrie then smiled at Nicole and went to leave, when someone grabbed her arm. "Don't touch me Michael!" She yelled. Everyone else looked at them in shock, wondering what had happened to these two they had left happily. "Carrie please don't do this again! I just want ..-"he started. "Stop it! This isn't the place, If I had known you would be here I never would have come!" She spat. Mike grew a very sad look on his face, his blue eyes sparkled at her "Carrie you can't do this! Please, you're my -" "You're what MIKE? You're wife? We'll see!" Carrie replied as she stormed out of the chapel. Austin looked at Mike with a look of rage in his eyes, "What did you do to her! WHAT! I knew you didn't deserve her!You're gonna pay for this Horton, I never should have let her go!" Austin screamed stunning everyone, as he lunged at Mike.  
  
A/N ~ Very sorry that this chapter took so long to come out! I had a lot of troubel with this chapter, the next couple chapters will be better! Also, this is a Mike & Carrie fanfic, not Austin & Carrie! Just to clarify =) And please visit my site http://www.hometown.aol.com/ChristieMClark/intro.html thanks! =) 


End file.
